digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rad140
Wanted The kingdom hearts wiki has an "Improvement Drive" bit on their main page, and at one point I started a "Pages we need/pages that need improvement" bit, but that fell by the wayside because I forgot about it. If you're looking for something to do, getting that page working (I think it's linked from the main talk page), and setting up the weekly drive box (just copy the code from kingdom hearts wiki) would be really great.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :The list might, though there would also be stuff like the Fan contest, which is mentioned nowhere on this wiki but is important to many Digimon's development, Miko before we gave her an article, or the people behind the franchise, which go offsite for right now. ::Personally, I'd like us to make articles about the people behind the series, because there's really no coverage anywhere, besides McFeely's interviews with some of them. I'd like to model them off of tfwiki's people articles, (ex. Strong). :But basically, the wanted page shouldn't focus on all stubs, but major parts of the mythos which are being ignored - for the longest time, the Fields and DigiMemories didn't have any info, and now we have a full article chock full of stuff. That's the kind of thing I'm thinking of for this. :For the improvement drive, though - we need stuff like asking people to contribute to the episode guides. I was going to be working on it when my brother was watching the seasons for the first time, but I ran out of time then, and he lost interest. Then there's Data Squad, which I just have no desire to rewatch after seeing the subbed version. If we could put up some kind of notice on the Front Page saying "This episode article needs your love!", we would be golden.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) A little help with the new articles I'm working on the Relationships articles - Adventure/02 is giving me hell, Frontier is going all right, Savers was done in less than ten minutes. I'm having the worst time with Tamers. I still haven't seen the whole thing in detail, and there are so many Tamers that it's difficult to pinpoint all the relationships. Especially between, say, Kenta and Shaochong. Help please? Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Is there a list for all DNA digivolution combinations? RyuHimora 15:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RyuHimora 02 recaps Not saying anything about your own video making skills, I think it would probably be best to wait for the Japanese subbed recaps. And if they never turn up, I've just started learning Japanese, so I might be able to do the translation myself (just give me a few weeks... minimum). In the end, as I've mentioned before, the recaps are more of a nice add-on, so it's not a disaster if we can't get them. THB → Talk ← 21:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) News box Okay, I've made the news box. My only concern is that Digimon-related news rarely comes around nowadays. What sort of news are we going to write about? THB → Talk ← 21:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your help in explaining me the basic points of an anime episode summary. LudwigF 00:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: CAD/Art That's fine with me. Just don't forget to link the names to Wikipedia (rather than just Digimon Wiki). I'll soon be moving on from DA to DA02 articles, in terms of major improvements, so don't worry if you don't manage to get through all of them. Oh, and I have been using the same source as you, but only after you posted it on the main talk page. Thanks for that. THB → Talk ← 21:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adventure Thanks for the great source of trivia! I'll update the Adventure articles right now, and I'll be sure to refer to it for other seasons too. THB → Talk ← 18:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) More Takari I appreciate your input and you are correct the subtitles do not say that at all. I however do not need to watch the Japanese episodes with subtitles to understand them. I will not re-post what I did because that seemed to offend you, but please know it is there just in the background dialect, something that subtitles typically do not put on the screen. Reply ...I'd prefer to link TVtropes. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am doing it right now. I'm not unlocking the pages yet, because I don't want fangirls to go on the page and restore them. Linking to TVtropes is fine. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the reason for wiping out the info is almost all of it is just either romance analysis or minor specific incidents with no relevance - exactly what we tried to avoid. Absolutely nothing was saved from my computer (RIP my schoolwork) so I quickly rewrote the Tai article just to give an example. The other articles will be blank. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Stop! Do you think that you can edit my own pages???, it´s my buisness to correct my own pages, so correct your own pages ok!?. MonzaemonDW3 :Um, actually there are very few pages that you can consider your own on this wiki, which pretty much amount to User pages. If Rad's got improvements for pages, that's fine, unless he's going against some page standard you're trying to create, at which point we need rational discussion. Remember, this wiki's a community effort, and though there are sections we carve out as our own, we can always help each other. Lanate (talk) 22:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Mmm i am sorry :S I am Sorry that i say that, thanks for adding info, but i don´t like poeple that say: "This Page needs more grammar, as Lanate said on one of the pages i "made". I´m Sorry Sir :S. MonzaemonDW3 Signature You can go ahead, I don't mind at all :) --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : LOL I like it and it's soo true too --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 13:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply I thought I did. If I didn't, please clear/redirect it for me. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to think about it, but I'm afraid that might inspire people copying over things directly. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I Have an Idea... Well, hello, i am the guy who "fight" with you, but i am sorry :S, well do you like Digimon World 3?, well i am making some pages. Total Pages: 8, but i am creating pages of cities (e.g: Seiryu, Suzaku, etc). If YOU want to correct them (grammar, add info, etc) just do it!. MonzaemonDW3, 16:55 Leave a Message on my Page... All Right, Thanks... All Right, thanks, sorry cuz i thought you played Digimon World 3, cuz i saw you allways correcting digimon world 3 and i thought that you played it. PS: Leave Message in my Talk... MonzaemonDW3, 18:29 11 March, 2010. Episode article template I've been rethinking the idea, and just finished designing a template for whole episode articles (here). Since you recommended it, I'd be interested to know what you think, especially in terms of ease of use? THB → Talk ← 02:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC)